


【锦玉】雨晴春草草 05

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 锦玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 润玉/锦觅/锦觅
Kudos: 4





	【锦玉】雨晴春草草 05

05.  
第二天早朝时分，百官获悉天帝陛下罢朝三天都吃惊的不得了，进而议论纷纷，天帝陛下一向勤政，没有天大的理由，绝对不会无缘无故罢朝三天，大家忧心忡忡的猜测着，不知道是陛下身体有恙，还是哪里出了什么大事需要陛下亲自前往处理，消息灵通的四处打探，终于得了一点口风，据说，天帝陛下哪里也没去，就在天后娘娘的璇玑宫里，大家听了越发担忧，看来陛下此举必定是因为娘娘身体欠安，大家都知道帝后情深，又是结发夫妻，陛下这般，多半是忧心娘娘身体，不忍离开左右，要亲自守着看着才能安心，那些个一门心思想把族里人送来做天妃的只能哭丧着脸唉声叹气，陛下对娘娘情深如此，就是果然把人送上来做了天妃，又有什么用呢，恐怕百八千年的都见不到陛下一面，更说不上飞黄腾达持宠而娇了，如果还梦想着生出个一男半女来，更是痴人说梦根本不可能，

外头议论的那样热闹，璇玑宫里一片安宁沉静，锦觅还没睡醒，润玉揽着她散发馥郁香气的身子笑的眉眼柔和，看着锦觅的眼里温柔的几乎要淌出水来，心中的喜悦快乐，几乎要将他整个人爆裂开来，他生平还未曾这般充实欢欣过，此时此刻恨不能昭告天下分享这份迟来的幸福，虽然不能明说，他还是果断宣布罢朝三天，就是为了庆贺铭记这个与众不同的日子，他的觅儿终于成了他名副其实的妻子，他终于不再只能矜持的守着距离看着她而不能靠近，如今她就在他怀里，就这样安睡在他臂弯之中，一想到昨晚上的缠绵亲近，润玉愈加柔和了表情，贪恋着她的温柔可人，修长手指磨蹭着她的脸，忍不住俯身轻吻着她柔软的唇，在锦觅张口的瞬间吻入其中，与她深深纠缠，怎么都舍不得离开，她实在太美好太容易让人贪恋，这般夫妻之间的亲昵，他不知道盼望了多久，希冀了多久，而今终于得偿所愿，沉溺其中，实难离开，吻了又吻，明知道可能会惊扰了好眠的娇妻，还是耐不住心头缠绵的情意，想要就这样一直与她亲昵下去，无忧无虑，心无旁骛，难舍难离，长长的一吻之后，呼吸相闻的距离，他呢喃着她的名字，觅儿，觅儿，一声声简单的重复，透露出许许多多不同的情感，锦觅还睡的迷糊，懒洋洋勾着润玉的脖子，好半天才缓过神来，也才看到润玉微红的眼眶，

她眨了眨眼，看见润玉那好像是要哭出来的表情，条件反射放松了些力道，有些不好意思的小小声问润玉，那个那个，小鱼仙倌，我昨晚上没有弄伤你吧，

润玉看着她温润的笑，并不回答，只是被她的问题问红了脸，锦觅看在眼里越发不安，小鱼仙倌这个受了委屈也不说出来的样子，实在惹人心疼，她于是指天画地的说，我发誓，我对天发誓，我真的不是故意的，我真的不是故意想要累着你的，我虽然知道灵修是个体力活，也看画本子上说男子会比较受累，可是我真的不知道会是这么繁重的体力活，我保证，保证下一次绝对不会让你这么累，

润玉搂着她温柔的笑，不知不觉放柔了声音低低问她，觅儿怎么知道我很累，

锦觅看了看幔帐外头，又转头去看润玉，都这个时辰了你还没走，自然是因为累的很，体力透支起不来床，都不能去早朝，真是罪过，

润玉窘迫的很，只能叹息着说，觅儿，这话跟我说说也就算了，可不能再跟别人去说，

想他堂堂天帝陛下应龙真身，如何会被这种夫妻情事累的起不了床，昨晚上如果不是怜惜锦觅体力不支，不知道还会折腾多久，好在事后他有抱着锦觅入浴缓解，不然今天锦觅必定只能卧床不起，他也知道不该毫无节制，可是就是控制不住自己想要与她水乳交融的心思，越是亲近越是沉溺，越是看着她矫柔无力的样子越是情欲汹涌停不下来，现在看着她那睡醒惺忪衣衫不整的样子又有些蠢蠢欲动，只能勉强压着心思控制着，

偏偏锦觅是个不知道进退又黏人的，她身上酸软不爽利，越发想要赖在润玉怀里，她的真身是霜花，本就不大耐热，润玉身上的温度非常可心，这般被他搂着舒服的很，她不禁又朝他怀里缩了缩，贴的他越发的紧，身上搭着被子，有些闷热，她眯着眼睛伸手在被子里悉悉索索到处摸索，已经在润玉腿上摸过了三两遍，还没找到想找的，只能顺着润玉修长的腿一路往上摸索，冷不防手被润玉握住，

她仰头不解看他，小鱼仙倌，你的尾巴哪里去了，

润玉脸色越发的红，方才被她这样一番摸索，好不容易压下去的旖旎心思又活泛开，这时候听得她这样直白发问，心里头越发火烧一般的压制不住，又怕自己那不知节制的样子吓到了她，平复了一下情绪才暗哑着声音同她说话，觅儿，好端端的，怎么忽然想起来找尾巴，

锦觅三两下踢开被子，撩了撩头发，四下里看着，浑不在意回答他，有些闷热，我记得昨晚上你的尾巴清凉的很，怎么这时候不见了呢，

一边说着，一边掀开润玉身上的被子准备埋头进去寻找，被润玉大力搂过来困在怀中，他半侧着身子低头看着怀中的锦觅，被子踢开之后，她的身体显露出来，衣衫散开，昨晚上他在她身上留下的痕迹有些还清晰可见，有些则被衣服遮挡着看不大见，他心里越发火烧一般的痒，虽然有些脸红，却也知道，如今他与她已经做了实在夫妻，就是再如何痴迷男欢女爱，也是名正言顺理所应当，想到这里，心头一阵摇荡，问那怀里的嘉人，觅儿当真要尾巴么，

锦觅茫茫然点了点头，心里想着，要啊，怎么不要，尾巴那么清凉那么舒服，为什么不要，

润玉垂眸看着她潋滟红唇，低声说着，觅儿亲亲我，就有尾巴看了，

锦觅不解其意，瞧着润玉好生渴望的看着自己，心想这个简单呀，于是手臂一伸头一抬，搂住润玉脖子的同时凑过去贴在了他唇上细细吮吸，润玉一手扶在她脑后，一手抱住了她身子，低低唤她，觅儿，那声音那么低沉暗哑，包含着许多说不出来的东西，让锦觅没由来的身上掠过一阵酥麻，忽然想起昨天夜里情到浓时他也是这般唤她不停，不由得脸上一红，手臂上微微使力，拉近了润玉，细滑舌尖轻轻舔舐着润玉的唇，润玉再也安耐不住磅礴情意，与锦觅这般耳鬓厮磨着徐徐吻入她口中，舌尖相触的瞬间，有一种特别的甘甜迸发在二人之间，锦觅软软呻吟一声，润玉再难矜持，将她压在身下，抚摸怜爱，龙尾无声显现，缠住了锦觅，也被锦觅爱不释手的抚摸着，经过了昨晚的磨练，如今她身上还是软绵的很，这般被润玉抚爱着，更加软绵下去使不出来力气，连带着声音也软绵无力的很，只能有气无力的哼哼，却不知那声音落在润玉耳中格外勾魂摄魄，让他欲罢不能，只想就这样把这销魂的人吞下去才好，昨晚上他怜惜锦觅，总有几分克制，如今压制不住，身上渐渐现出重重龙影，身下人的软糯呻吟终于让他失控现出了原身，一头张牙舞爪的巨龙身下压着一个玉体横陈衣衫不整面目含情的柔嫩少女，润玉只觉得全身血脉都要爆裂一般的亢奋激动，锦觅看到润玉这样也吃了一惊，本来有几分害怕瑟缩，看到那巨龙温柔似水的眼神，还有那充满保护欲的呵护举止，虽然害羞的厉害，也只是偏过头去闭上了眼睛，一副任君采撷的姿态，龙身一摆，整个缠住了柔弱少女，几乎将她卷到了空中，起起伏伏的摇摆震荡里，深刻的激情让锦觅几乎失声，只能胡乱抓住什么细细呻吟，她的手握住的地方，带给润玉炽热的快感刺激，让他无法控制的缠紧了近乎赤裸的娇妻，深深占有，登峰造极的酥麻战栗感觉中，带着她一次次共赴极乐，

三日之后璇玑宫才大门敞开，岐黄仙官被传召入宫，他已经战战兢兢衣不解带等了三天，心想终于轮到我了，同时也很好奇，天后娘娘贵体如何不适，要陛下这般亲自照顾了三天之后，才让他这个医官前去诊治，他觉得必定是什么不好诊治的疑难杂症，搞不好还需得他拿出真本事去给天后娘娘救急，于是乎几乎把所有想着或许能用得上的家伙什都戴在了身边，生怕到时候手忙脚乱耽误了大事，一路小跑到了宫中，天后娘娘果然在幔帐之后静静躺着不动，天帝陛下坐在床边，握着娘娘的手，虽然看不清楚表情，也还是能感受到夫妻情深患难与共的气氛，岐黄仙官悄悄走过去，向陛下施礼之后坐下来全神贯注给娘娘诊治，可是，凭他怎么诊脉，都没看出来娘娘贵体哪里有恙，娘娘这样躺着不动，他怎么看也不过就是睡着了，正犹豫不决，娘娘忽然动了动，幔帐抖开一点，岐黄眼尖，一眼瞧见娘娘脖颈之间的点点痕迹，老脸一红身体一抖连忙缩了手，含含糊糊跟天帝陛下说，不打紧不打紧，娘娘只要多多休息就好，他脸上几乎冒烟，匆匆忙忙赶着去开方子，想着天帝陛下是有名的应龙真身，看这个情形，天后娘娘那是非常的需要进补啊，不免拉拉杂杂开了很多滋补身体的名贵药材出来，方子开好交给仙官去置办，

岐黄犹豫再三，还是过来床边低声劝慰天帝陛下，陛下，人间有句话，说两情若是久长时，又岂在朝朝暮暮，陛下和娘娘都正值盛年，有些事，不必急于一朝一夕，娘娘身体娇弱，还请陛下多多体谅，

润玉只是看着沉沉睡着的锦觅，脸上带着少见的温柔笑意，生怕吵醒了那安睡的人，低低的说，这次确实是我不好，下不为例，

岐黄诺诺的应着退了出去，到了璇玑宫外才拿袖子抹了抹额上的汗，撇了撇嘴，陛下嘴上说的轻巧，俗话说的好，江山易改本性难移，陛下那是一顶一的应龙真身，都说龙性本淫，陛下说下不为例，恐怕还不知道会有多少个下次呢，岐黄叹了口气，打起精神匆匆往回赶，一路上都在挖空心思琢磨，娘娘身子骨那么娇弱，天长日久的，又是这般夫妻情深，该怎么给天后娘娘进补才好呢，


End file.
